Curiosity
by Oppy
Summary: FKS#5-After a conversation about kissing in the girls dorm, Hermione finds herself a bit more curious than she thought she'd be. Lavender's POV *complete*


Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff!!!!! I did make up the story!!!! But I still don't own the other stuff!!!! Except the story!!!! But you knew that!!!! I like exclamation points!!!!!  
  
A/N This isn't a very romantic or touching story, but I felt like writing it :)  
  
Lavender's POV: This is how I, Lavender Brown, helped Hermione Granger get the guy she wanted, using blackmail and embarrassment. Well, whatever works, right?  
  
It had started one Saturday night is the Gryffindor fifth year girl's dormitories. Parvati and I were having a discussion (you know, normal girl talk), and we were trying to get Hermione to join in. Believe me, that's no easy task!  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione! You never join in on any of our conversations!"  
  
"Really Hermione, talk to us!"  
  
"I don't join in your 'conversations' because all you walk about is who's kissing who and how he kisses and so on. I'm sorry, but that really seems like private stuff, and I don't enjoy talking about other peoples private business. Now leave me alone and let me study!"  
  
Hermione jerked her curtains shut. I turned to Parvati and sighed. She was absolutely hopeless! Parvati shrugged, as if to say "I don't know what to do with her!" I thought for a moment, then decided drastic times call for drastic measures.  
  
"Mione, c'mon out. No need to study right this minute, is there? Please?"  
  
"NO Lavender! I have no interest in-"  
  
"Oh puh-leeeze! Mione, you must be a little curious. Just a bit?"  
  
Slowly, the curtains to Hermione's four poster opened. She peaked out, a look of complete puzzlement on her face.  
  
"Curious? What do you mean by it?"  
  
"Well, your best friends with two guys, Hermione. I know what your thinking," I said quickly before she could reply with her usual argument "they're only friends, blah blah blah. But really, don't you even look at'em and think, would he be a good kisser?" Parvati started giggling, and I did too. The two of us locked eyes, and I knew we were thinking the same thing; Ron!  
  
"What? No! Why would I? I mean, Harry is Harry. He's my best friend, and way to much like a brother for me to think that!"  
  
Too overcome by giggles, I looked at my best friend to ask the question.  
  
"And Ron?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"The same. He's my best friend, like - like Harry." Hermione was a terrible liar. For one thing, her voice didn't sound convincing, she couldn't look either of us in the face, plus, she was blushing like mad.  
  
"Hermione, just admit it. You want to kiss Ron Weasley. Not a big deal?" Seeing Hermione's face at that moment made me wanna burst into laughter, but this was very serious business. I had to keep a straight face. I glanced and Parvati, and I knew she was thinking the same.  
  
"Your both mad, you know that? Ron and I are friends, and I *never* think about the two of us . . .well, you know!" More furious blushing on Mione's part.  
  
I admit that Parvati and I giggle a lot, and it doesn't take much, but this! This was too much.  
  
"Oh Mione! Your terrible at acting! Just admit you have your little fantasies-"  
  
"I do not! Oh, why am I even talking to you two? Honestly! Your both impossible." Quickly, she closed the curtains and hid her face for the second time that night.  
  
I looked at Parvati and we smiled. It was too easy. And did she really think that we didn't know about her and Ron? Did she honestly believe she was fooling anyone by denying it? If she'd only admit it, then she could talk about it with us, and she'd see how fun we are (well we are!) and maybe, just maybe, she'd loosen up.  
  
"Hey Parvati," I whispered "should we say something?"  
  
"Um . . .well, maybe in the morning. I think she needs to cool down." I nodded in agreement.  
  
The next morning we got up and found Hermione had already left. In fact, she'd already eaten. She was sitting in the common room with Harry and Ron. The boys were playing chess and she was (surprise surprise) reading. Parvati and I had a fast breakfast, then hurried back into the common room. We sat beside Hermione, and I smiled. She just waved and went back to reading. I turned to my friend, irritated.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, have you thought about what we spoke of last night?" Parvati asked sweetly. I giggled. A small tinge of pink crept up her cheeks.  
  
"No. Like I said, I don't ever think . . .well, that." Ron and Harry had looked up, clearly wondering what was going on.  
  
"You sure? Not even after we spoke about it? The thought didn't cross your mind once? Ever?" I asked in as innocent a voice as I could muster up.  
  
"Nope, not once." Hmmm . . .there was something about her face at that moment. . .  
  
"Hermione, is that a smile I see?" Hermione looked up and stared angrily at me. But then that smile found it's way onto her face again.  
  
"I think we broke her!" I muttered to Parvati, who giggled and nodded.  
  
"So . . .so maybe I wondered. But, that doesn't mean anything!" Aha! She admitted it! She was curious! She was curious! Ooh this was too perfect! Parvati must have read my mind, because she chose that moment to get Harry out of the room.  
  
"Harry, before I forget, Dean asked me to tell you to go down and see him. He wants to ask you about . . .something. But he's not in the Great Hall, he's. . . somewhere. I can take you to him, and Lavender, you can come too . . ."  
  
It seemed like even Harry had figured it out. Ron stared blankly at us, and Hermione seemed like she was capable of murder. But I had other plans.  
  
"You two go," Hermione relaxed "I'm going upstairs. I don't feel too good." So much for Mione relaxing.  
  
So Parvati and Harry left, and I hurried towards the stairs, leaving Hermione and Ron. Just as I was about to go up, I said over my shoulder  
  
"No time like the present to find out, eh Mione? Trust me, you won't get any bad results."  
  
Poor Ron must've been completely confused at this point. Really, he can be so clueless at times. Adorable, yeah, but clueless. I sat on my bed for a bit, waiting. I figured I'd give them some time, then check up on'em every now and then. If she never had the nerve to do anything, I figured I could jump in, say something that would make our conversation we had blatantly obvious (even to Ron) and leave again. Then she'd have no choice, right? Right.  
  
Finally, I tiptoed to the balcony and looked over at the two lovebirds. They were sitting, talking quietly. Stupid Hermione. Do it already! You know you want to! I strained to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Really Ron, it was nothing. They were asking silly questions about . . .stuff, and . . .well, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Stuff, huh? What kind of stuff?" * Oh Hermione, he SO knows what kind of stuff. Might as well tell him.*  
  
"Just stuff. Stuff that made me think about . . .other stuff."  
  
"C'mon Mione, may as well tell me" * Seriously.*  
  
"Fine. We were talking about kissing! Happy?" * Well, it's a start Mione. Oooh he's smiling. Good sign!*  
  
They kinda sat there for a second, and Ron looked at her, and she looked at him, and she kissed him then. It wasn't the perfect first kiss, now that I think about it. Not a bad one (Hermione assured me of that) but it wasn't terribly romantic or anything. Mind you, Ron and Hermione aren't terribly romantic people.  
  
It couldn't have been so bad though, cause they've been together ever since.  
  
And that is how I, Lavender Brown, helped Hermione Granger get the guy she wanted. 


End file.
